Burning Up
by TheProphetOfWeasels
Summary: Neith is a woman who's power extent had yet to be found, but she is roped into joining the Suicide Squad under one condition: she's allowed an hour every two days to talk to the tattooed fire man she has silently befriended. Falling right where Amanda wanted her to, will Neith be able to stop herself from letting feeling get in the way? Or will she use them to fuel her powers?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SUICIDE SQUAD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"What's up with this one?" A guard asked the other four on duty, watching a woman of predominately Arabian ancestry kick her legs gently back and forth to get the swing attached to the top bars moving. Her long black hair fell free and wild to her hips, moving as gently in the wind as her legs swung. The woman was humming a tune to herself quite happily and her body was facing the other way to the guards. A man sat on a chair close to the cell - dressed more like a Doctor than a guard - made solely of bars knocked his fist lightly against one of the bars, making the humming stop. She was paying attention.

"Nettie, would you care to tell the gentlemen why you're in here?" The Doctor asked and Nettie simply kept swinging for a moment, thinking, and then spoke her answer softly with her legs swinging with added force, wanting to go higher.

"I did bad things." Nettie sounded a lot like a child with her answer, just by her soft voice. "Just like everyone else in this place, except I got a free swing out of it... And I would hardly call anyone in this place gentlemen." Nettie didn't go into further detail, going back to humming her song again and swinging happily. It wasn't long until the guards opened their mouths again.

"Why is she under constant watch? Why aren't the cameras enough?"

"Because, dear man, if something goes wrong with her, immediate action needs to take place. She hasn't caused even the slightest trouble yet - she's been perfect - but she could go off at any time." Dr. Matthews explained, keeping his eyes on the swinging woman, who spoke again briefly.

"Dr. Matthews, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I wasn't in the room."

"Of course, Nettie, my apologies."

"It's fine. Thank you for treating me like a person." Nettie hummed louder, before making it softer again, obviously imitating a rise and fall in the music volume.

"What are you humming there, Nettie? It sounds very familiar, but I can't place it." Dr. Matthews continued the conversation, wanting to keep Nettie stimulated until it was time to put her in her sleeping cell.

"Für Elise. It's my favourite." Nettie leaned back on the swing, looking at the Doctor upside down with her golden eyes. "Do you like classical music, sir?"

"I do, but only in moderation. Usually, I put it on when I'm working in my office. However, I do love the theatre."

"How wonderful." Nettie smiled and momentarily looked up at the clock, stopping her swing with a slight frown. "The shift is over. It's bed time now." This comment received a check by the Doctor, and then a nod.

"So it is, dear. Shall we get you to bed then?" Nettie nodded and gently got off the swing, calmly waiting with her wrists out for the cuffs. "Good girl, Nettie. Calm and easy." The cuffs were done tightly around her wrists - put on roughly - but Nettie didn't react, she stayed silent and compliant through anything like this. Her room wasn't close by, they had to cross the courtyard before they were even on the right side for her cell, but Nettie didn't mind, she actually quite liked the gentle muscle stretching before bed. As they began to cross the courtyard, Nettie's eyes immediately wondered to the sewer type large pipe that held her second favourite person in the world: the tattooed fire man. She had no idea what his name was, what his story was, where he came from or even how tall he was. All Nettie knew was that he had beautiful body artwork and he made pretty fire, that made him amazing in Nettie's books. Besides, he seemed like a nice person from the little thing they had going on. Nettie locked eyes with him and smiled in a very friendly manner, waving slightly in silent greeting. She got a tiny smile and the slightest wave in response, like she always did, but his eyes were soft and kind. Nettie guessed that maybe he was just shy with these kind of things and she doubted he had much other sorts of contact that were friendly in Belle Reve. Some day, Nettie hoped she'd be able to figure out a way to have a conversation with him without getting caught, it was a very difficult when she was under constant watch. He really did seem nice to her.

Finally entering her room, she wished her escorts a goodnight (however little they may deserve it). Nettie flopped down onto her bed with her black hair going everywhere. Shuffling around in a slug-like manner until she was as comfortable as she could possibly be in this bed, Nettie finally closed her eyes and dreamt of fire, having no clue of what would be taking place in the next few months.

* * *

 **Nettie's POV:**

This wasn't fair in the slightest. I was just sleeping, minding my own business, because it's ridiculously early in the morning (by that, I mean it's 7 o'clock, which is a ridiculous time of day that should never exist) and I am currently very groggy. I hung my head and didn't bother to put up a fight or ask where I was being taken - rather roughly, might I add - as I was practically thrown into a completely blank room with only a table and two chairs in it. Well... This is both odd and unnerving. One of the chairs was already taken by a large woman with a stern face and a well pressed suit, now I know that this is not going to end well. I was sat down on the free chair, now staring evenly at the stern looking woman with a gentle sparkle in my eyes. "May I help you, Ma'am?" I asked softly, not taking my gentle eyes away from the stern woman.

"Miss. Neith-"I flinched slightly at my real name. "- My name is Amanda Waller, and I'm going to talk to you about something very important. It won't be happening for some time yet, we believe, but you are a valid key."

"Okay, Miss. Waller. What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"We're launching Task Force X. It's a team made up of the worst of the worst when it comes to the bad guys. You've done nasty things in your life, right? We all know that."

"Yes ma'am, I do not wish to relive those memories." I momentarily looked away, not wanting to be reminded of what I had already put behind me.

"I know, but your crimes aren't what I'm asking for. The reason I want you on Task Force X is because of your powers." My powers? Oh hell no... Tread wisely here, Miss. Waller. "You began to use them for good and did well, I admire that-" Why thank you. You went carefully. You succeeded. "But we want you in the Task Force. You'd be going out on very dangerous missions with other criminals and you may well become the glue for them all."

"I see..." My powers did need a flexing (there wasn't much I could do in Belle Reve), but I couldn't just throw myself into this. It sounded exciting and full of adventure, which I loved, but I needed something that would make sure there was no funny business, at least in my mind. "It sounds like an awfully big adventure... I like that. But, under one condition - if I'm allowed that."

"That would depend on what the condition is, Neith." Waller leaned back in her chair, raising an eyebrow at me. I licked my lips and already knew my condition.

"Nettie, please." I smiled kindly, my cheeks reddening slightly in happiness. "Could I possibly be allowed an hour every couple of days with the tattooed fire man?" At this, Amanda looked momentarily shocked, but hid it very well.

"You mean El Diablo?"

"Does El Diablo have facial tattoos, tattoos all over his arms and top of chest - from what I can see - and makes fire?" I asked sweetly - no sarcasm in my tone - and Waller calmly nodded, making me beam brightly. "Then yes, El Diablo is the one I mean. For the past couple of months, we've been communicating through waves and smiles, and I feel like we're both ready to take the next step in our relationship." I had a mental giggle and Amanda nodded slowly.

"We'll have to talk to Diablo, but if he's been waving and smiling at you, I would suppose he's ready to have a conversation. Still, if we make this happen, you're in the Task Force."

"Absolutely. No question." I smiled slightly and she nodded again.

"That's all I need to here. I'll get those appointments sorted." I was stood up again and walked out of the room, unaware of the satisfaction in Amanda's mind, or that I had just wondered straight into what she wanted.

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SUICIDE SQUAD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Less than two days later, I was sat in a cell similar to what I had met Amanda in, but it was darker. The lighting in here was atrocious, they need to get this fixed. I'm not even playing right now, this is horrendous. I looked up when the door opened and bit the inside of my cheek to retain my excitement at seeing the tattooed man - no! He had a name now. Diablo. His name was Diablo until he told me otherwise. Come on, no wise parent would call their kid "The Devil", would they. I know I wouldn't anyway, and I had a son. Sure, I adopted him when he was a baby, but he's still mine. I kept my eyes diverted until Diablo was sat down, his hands also being cuffed to the table just like mine, but at least the connecting chain was actually a good length. I could bend my arms in half if I wanted. Ooh, the luxury! Guards were outside the door with the small hatch type thing wide open so they could hear every word. The hour had now begun. "Hi." Lord above, I am the most intellectual at conversations! Where is my award?

"Hello." Ah. he's even better. Something tells me this is going to start off very awkwardly.

"Well, I guess the first thing I can say is thank you for indulging me and waving to me these past couple of months, I really appreciate it. I'm a loner, so that interaction was very lovely." I awkwardly smiled, my cheeks going red again and I inwardly cursed myself with the smile still on my face. Why are first conversations so awkward? Why?

"This is nice to. I don't get much interaction where they put me." Ooh the accent. That may just be the death of me... Keep it together, this isn't some teenage romance or some shit. Come on! "If anything, I'm thankful for this."

"I'm glad I can improve your time here." I smiled again, kinder and far more similar to how he was used to seeing my face. "My name is Nettie." I held up my hand and waved, not knowing if he would be okay with a handshake.

"Chato." Ah ha! I knew it. "People call me Diablo." He copied my movement and I giggled slightly, watching his hand.

"Do you prefer Diablo?" I asked gently, wiggling my fingers.

"Yes. At this point in time, anyway."

"Okay then, Diablo. If you prefer that, I call you that." I nodded happily, finally becoming relaxed and I crossed my legs. Making a gentle movement with my hand, a golden dust formed into several people, who ran and danced around happily. "I like seeing people happy, even if they're my creation." I smiled slightly, waving my hand gently and they vanished. I pointed to the neck brace that resembled a looser choker, smiling slightly. "This is what keeps my powers at a minimum, I made it myself years ago, and it works very well, which is amazing for me." I gave the smile that made me look like an awkward potato, making a ghost of a smile cross his features, but he looked down at the table instead of me. "Am I boring you, or is that table your love interest? Because that is some intense table staring." I commented lightly, hearing a laugh from Diablo. "I made you laugh: yes!" I whisper-shouted, feeling pride and a feeling of success building in my body. He looked up and his eyes ran over me in a calculating manner for the first time.

"Those scars? It's the first time I've ever seen them." I looked down at my covered arms, but exposed hands. I rolled up my sleeves to reveal scarred symbols and patterns covering my skin. They were all lighter than my skin, giving the appearance of scars. I shook my head slightly, swiping my tongue over my bottom lip.

"I wouldn't say they're scars, but that's the closest word for them. I wasn't born with them - from what I remember - but they began appearing on my skin when I was very young. They're everywhere, aside from my face and down under... That was way too much information, I am so sorry." I slapped a palm to my forehead, sighing slightly. "I am the worst at conversations."

"Can't be much worse than me." Diablo smiled so quickly that if I had blinked, I would've missed it. He had blown right over the awkward comment, moving on with the conversation, and I was very thankful for that. Can't be much worse, my marked feet! Being able to do that puts his at least 5x better than me at conversation. "What are you in here for?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I suddenly whispered, flicking my hand and the hatch on the door went up silently. "They don't care about the stuff I've done. They keep me here because of my power. That's it. I'm a weapon to them, that's all." I lowered the hatch again before the guards noticed it had ever been shut. "I'm not going to tell you what I've done in specifics. I'll tell you what I tell everyone else: I've done bad things like everyone else here... Only I got a free swing out it. The only thing I will tell is do not dare me to do anything, because I will do it. I took a chunk out of someone's arm with my teeth because they dared me to try. In my defence, he dared me to, so therefore I should not get blame for the consequences." I shrugged in a nonchalant manner, but I swear that if Diablo had eyebrows the he would be raising them far higher.

"You don't hit me as the type to be that violent."

"I'm usually not unless I'm dared to be violent." I smiled again, I like this guy. He's chilled out, and I like that. Good quality. "Just like I'm usually very quiet unless someone's talking to me." Giving my potato smile briefly, I rested my forearms against the table. "Enough about me, anyway, tell me about yourself... If you're comfortable enough, of course."

"My name's Chato Santana, I'm Mexican and I got a lot of tattoos." He shrugged and my hand instinctively went to my heart, shaking my head.

"Honestly, I'm so glad you told me because I seriously couldn't even tell." I made an amazed scoff. "Seriously, you hide them so well, I can barely even tell where they are." I let out a large puff of air and decided that I just hated the hatch being open. Flicking my wrist, it was shut again. If they had a problem, they could put it back down, but I knew that they didn't give a shit. "You don't sleep in that sewer pipe-looking thing, right? Because if you do I will be having angry words - and possibly a few punches -with whoever thought that was a good idea."

"I don't sleep in there _bonita,_ calm down." He even made the 'calm down' motion with his hands. That's truly adorable. On the flip side, I don't speak a word of Spanish, so I have no idea what he just said. "It was my idea to go in that thing. Why would it be a problem for you if I did, anyway?"

"Because that is very dangerous. You could get ill." I sound like a mother... Good Lord. "It would probably get really cold at night in there, especially winter nights. Or what if there just so happens to be an earthquake? Could you get out of that in time, or would you fall to your death through the massive split in the Earth? I have many concerns."

"I've never had a cold in my life... I've never been cold in my life, thinkin' about it," he shrugged and I frowned slightly.

"Lucky. I come from Egyptian heritage. The slightest breeze during to the day and I swear I catch a cold. When I'm sleeping, on the other hand, you could leave me in Antarctica and I'd be fine... I have absolutely no idea why it works like that. Maybe because it's usually only cold during the night." I laughed slightly, getting that small smile in return again. Something told me that this was the start of something beautiful... Be it platonic or not.

* * *

 **APPROX. TWO MONTHS LATER**

I swung patiently in my cell, my head tilted back slightly and I kept my legs predominantly straight unless I started swinging too low. The guards were quiet and Dr. Matthews was too busy filling out some paperwork, I supposed, so that made me bored beyond belief. Beginning to hum my favourite classical piece, I occasionally began to open my eyes periodically to keep tabs on the time and smiled. Soon, I would be taken for one of my meetings with Diablo, and then it would be bed time. That order worked very nicely for me. The meetings had gone solidly for the past two months and I was very happy indeed with them. The man is hawt. "Miss. Neith." I cringed, but shook it off at the sound of Dr. Matthews. He knows I hate that name. It was time for the best part of my days. "Come on now, off the swing. It's time for your meeting with Diablo."

"You say that like I haven't been watching the time." I hopped off the swing and waited patiently in the corner of the room with my arms out and wrists together. I was soon cuffed and practically hauled out of the cell and all the way to the 'meeting cell', which still needs a new bulb with better lighting, I refuse to stop complaining. Honestly, I don't know why they need to haul me around, but they do... Rude people.

I had to catch my footing when I was practically thrown into the meeting room, immediately kicking the door shut. "Rude!" I shouted through the door - referring to how I had been transported here - and skipped over to my seat. "Hi~" I commented as I passed Diablo to my opposing seat, sitting down with a smile on my face. Although I was still handcuffed, I wasn't handcuffed to the table any more. They didn't bother handcuffing Diablo, since he could melt them anyway. I easily got out of my cuffs and placed them on the table like I always did, resting my forearms on the table. "Good evening, fine gentleman."

"Greetings." He waved and I smiled, waving back despite being right opposite him. It was routine, leave us alone. "Someone had a good day?"

"Really boring, so I'm even happier to see you." I clapped my hands together, but glared over at the open hatch. The second they least expected it, that hatch was going to shut and there will be nothing they can do... "You are the light of my life here, dear Chato. How was your day?"

"Weird." Chato looked down briefly, shaking his head. "They're trying to use me as a weapon, _amor_. They came to me to try and get me in 'Task Force X', or whatever. Tried to use my past against me... Even tried to lure me with some freedom, drinks and a woman." He shook his head and I laughed lightly, not wanting to tell him that Task Force X was the whole reason we'd even been allowed to talk. "I told them I already got a woman, and that I won't do it."

"I'm glad I came of use in your defence, _upendo_." I smiled, hiding behind it as my own defence. It had only taken us a month to become 'official', I guess, but nothing had really changed, aside from the fact I called him by his real name and I hold his hand once in a while. Nothing massive, really, but we both like it that way. Minimal and simple. It was nice.

"Yeah... They didn't seem put off by that. It was like I walked right into where they wanted me..."

"Who knows, maybe it just seemed that way from the situation?"

"Or it could be that they know something that you know and you're hiding it from me." My eyes widened as he locked his eyes on me. "Come on, Nettie, you really think I couldn't see that you were hiding something? You know how easy your body language gives you away? You automatically shuffled when I brought it up." Did I? Shit... He is good. I sighed and raised my hands.

"Alright, you caught me. I hid something from you, but I didn't do it purpose, I just never thought it would be relevant." I pouted slightly, but the intense gaze didn't ease. He wanted to know everything, and the apparently vocal cords in his face spoke so. "A few months ago, I was taken to Amanda Waller and we made a deal, me being the naive person that I am. She told me to join Task Force X - the whole reason they want me here, frankly - and I told her I would only join if we were allowed contact for the amount we have: an hour every two days... I never thought she would try and use you."

"You know what this means, don't you?" I shook my head at his question and heard him sigh, now worried that he was very upset with me. I kept my eyes on the table and listened. "It means they'll hold you against me. Waller allowed the contact because somehow she knew we'd fall for each other. We've walked right into her trap and now she'll use you against me." "

"She can't use me against you, can she?" I asked quietly, moving the hatch up with a flick of my wrist. The guards didn't care anyway. "It's not like she can make me attack you or anything to make you join."

"Not like that." Chato tapped his fingers against the table. "Emotions are stronger than that. They won't hurt either of us, that's too risky, but they'll pull heartstrings."

"I see..." I raised my oddly coloured eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"Not mad, but annoyed?"

"Very annoyed. I can't be mad at you because you didn't know any better."

"I'm sorry..." I leaned over the table and gently kissed his forehead, before sitting back down. "So, aside from that, how was your day?"

"Plain and boring. I slept for most of it. I didn't sleep well last night, so I've been sleeping a lot today, in my room and my 'sewer pipe-looking thing'." He made his fingers in quotation marks, remarking my words about his holdings.

"Does it, or does it not, look like a sewer pipe and a torpedo had a baby?" I asked and pursed my lips, raising my eyebrows. "You will find I am correct, Mr. Santana!" I exclaimed, but immediately looked towards the door, chuckling when I heard no movement outside. "Nihehe... I win."

"Of course you do, _amor_... Until it comes to this Task Force coming into play, right?" Chato interlocked his fingers and I grimaced slightly, looking at him with deadpan expression.

"You aren't letting this go, are you?"

"Not a chance."

I grumbled under my breath for a couple of seconds, pouting at the seeming unfairness, but I still felt like I was completely in the wrong for not immediately letting him know about the meetings. I mean, it's not like he'd ever asked why they happened, we liked the company too much for those kinds of questions, but if I had known that they would try to use him... Of course I knew, probably in the back of mind, because I knew it felt too easy. Why else would Waller allow to very powerful and dangerous people in the same room without proper supervision, if not for her own benefit? If only I hadn't been so naive, maybe I could've- "Stop it." Chato's voice brought me out of my thoughts, staring at me with hard, but still oddly soft eyes. "You're blaming yourself, and that'll get nowhere. We just gotta deal with this as they come now, that's all we can do."

"Or you can burn this place to the ground and I can get us out of here. That seems like a really good option."

"We aren't doing that, and you know it."

"But whhyyy? What can they honestly do to stop us?" I tapped my fingers against the table, raising an eyebrow.

"They'd think of something. They probably already have." At this point in time, the door opened and Dr. Matthews came into the room.

"There is no way it has been an hour."

"No, but something has gotten in the way, unfortunately. I need you to come with me for a check up of sorts."

"I'm perfectly fine." I did not like his tone of voice when he said 'check up', and considering what Chato had let loose from his mouth, I wouldn't be surprised if this was related. "I don't need a 'check up'. You aren't that kind of Doctor, anyway."

"Why the hostility? I'm not doing anything wrong." Out of his pocket, he pulled a small, plush turtle toy. You know the ones that people gets babies, one of those. "You can even bring River with you." Uh oh... River was the name of the turtle, by the way, and that only meant one thing.

"No..." I stood up, backing into the corner. "No. You won't. I won't let you!"

"It's just an injection." I flinched at the very word, imagining the painful, rough needles. For some reason, they make my needles sharper like my skin's tougher. It isn't at all, they just enjoy my pain, I think. "You're going under for it so you won't feel it."

"So you're knocking me out cold and putting a needle in me? Hell no!" Chato stood and walked over carefully, Matthews signalling the guards behind him to stand down and wait. "Don't let them take me, please. It hurts..."

"There isn't anything I can do, _amor_ , aside from be here when you wake up." He gently rubbed my arm and I held back tears. Needles terrified me like no tomorrow and they all knew it. I'd had too many and too much taken from me at the points of those things. "Go on, if anything happens that isn't supposed to then it'll be taken care of." He looked over his shoulder at the Doctor. "Ain't that right?"

"Absolutely." I shakily stepped out from behind Chato and took hold of River, pushing into Dr. Matthew's side so the guards couldn't roughly push me all the way there. I don't care what Chato says, if anything bad happens I will burn this place down myself.

The next thing I knew, everything was blurry. I had been hit with an injection from behind - form Dr. Matthews, most likely - and then forced down onto a wheeling bed. I could feel restraints over my body and I rubbed my thumbs continually over River's head to keep myself calm from the frantic, yet sluggish feelings coursing through me. I had to go into unconsciousness calmly and easy. If I didn't and went under feeling wired, God knows what would happen whilst I was asleep. I could feel sweat began to bead on my skin, travelling down and my breathing got heavier. How much did they put into me?! Untameable anxiety and fear shot through my veins as doors were pushed open and another needle appeared in my vision. I shook my head, feeling tears in the corner of my eyes as my vision finally went black under manic feelings and heavy worry... I won't be held responsible if this room is busted up.

* * *

Waking up again, my eyesight continued to stay blurry, so I simply decided to close them. My neck burned where the injections had been put in, and all I wanted right now was curl up in a ball with Chato. That's all I wanted, but that's too much to ask, apparently. "Miss. Neith." I still cringed, my body curling in tighter, recognising the voice as Amanda Waller. "Good to see you survived the dosage they gave you." I opened my eyes slightly, my vision clearing.

"What happened, Miss. Waller?" My tone was weak. I sounded pathetic.

"We gave you the needed injections and you all but destroyed the room you were in. I expected to happen." Amanda reflected on the footage they had before the camera was destroyed, and the footage was truly incredible to view. It was a glimpse of what Neith was capable, and it was breath taking.

"I see... What was the injection for?" I looked down - feeling something in my hand - and saw River still perfectly intact in my palm. I pushed him close into my chest and stroked with my thumb.

"A tracker for Task Force X, since you'll be leaving the prison." Okay... I guess that was a somewhat good reason. I could detect a lie in that tone... So I doubt this is just a tracker. They wouldn't risk that minimal amount of control. "Since your hour isn't up, I'll bring Diablo in here for the hour to be completed. You'll have 40 minutes." Waller left straight afterwards and I closed my eyes again. At least she had at least a shred of human decency... Still, what the hell even was Task Force X? I should've asked more questions...

* * *

The next day, I was being brought out towards other inmates, the rest of Task Force X, I suppose. I found Chato quickly and, although I wanted to be happy, I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my chest at seeing him. How did they get him to agree to be here? Or did he not agree at all and they got him here anyway? Either way, the outcomes weren't great for either road. I was pulled out of my wheelchair thing - even though I can walk fine, thank you very much - and I made my own way towards the other inmates, smiling at Chato, but not moving further towards him. I didn't know how he was feeling with me, even after we talked things out yesterday, and I didn't want to make anything too obvious. Still, I observed the others. A woman with blond hair, tattoos that seemed very odd and meaningless compared to a considerable amount of Chato's and her jumpsuit shirt was tied under up to show her stomach. She seemed nice enough, and I smiled, my eyes moving on. The next figure made me want to lean back slightly, he looked like some kind of humanoid reptile, but he was still oddly adorable. What is wrong with me? Moving on quickly, my eyebrows furrowed when they landed on a man who needed to seriously learn to keep himself hygienic and well kept... Maybe his personality will make up for it? I can only hope, or I may pin him down and clean him up myself. If there are any powerful beings above us, please give me strength... Besides, too much muscle. Nooooo. My eyes moved on to a man with skin that was around the same colour as mine, but he looked very serious despite having kind eyes. He seemed very nice, I'll talk to him later. Finally, my eyes landed on a very familiar, but far more worn than from when I last saw him. "Rick Flag..." I muttered quietly, before shaking my head. "Rick, stop ignoring me!" His head turned around and a smile crossed his tired features.

"Nettie." He greeted, his voice kind, before he became firm. Ahh, there was the army man I knew. "Alright, this is the deal." There was another deal? Do I get a panini from this one? "You disobey me, you die." That's a bit harsh, Rick. "You try to escape, you die." What happened to fighting for lives, Rick? "You irritate or vex me, you die." I hope that rule doesn't apply to me, because he knows I can be annoying as a four year old on a sugar rush. The woman with blond hair raised her hand high in the air. That's something I would do, to be honest.

"I'm known for being quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you." Well, ain't she precious? Probably a little crazy, but she seemed to have human decency.

"Lady, shut up!" Rick yelled and my hand was placed on my chest, my eyebrow raising. Well, it would appear that someone has become very harsh since we were last together. If I had to take him to get smoothies again, I will. Like damn, he is sour today... I wonder if he's okay.

"Hey Rick, you remember that I can be very annoying, right?" I asked meekly, almost like a kicked puppy and he nodded.

"Difference is, you don't do it on purpose." That was all he said on the matter and I felt my worry ease. I would try not to be annoying, I did not want to die. "Listen up, this is the deal-" Another deal? Or was that just his new phrase since I've been gone? Stop using word trickery! "You're going somewhere bad, to do something that might get you killed-"

"So we either die by you, or in the field?" A new voice caught our attention, seeing a young man - younger than all of us - already dressed in a black under shirt, jeans, a long sleeved plaid over shirt and boots. His blue eyes were hard and he shook his head to get his brown hair out of his face. Rick made no comment and continue.

"Until you die, you're my problem. Here's your shit." My eyebrow raised again. "Wheels up in 10." I walked passed him on my way to the box with my name on it and whispered. "Language, Rick."

"English, Nettie."

"Oh you're a comedian." I stuck my tongue out slightly, my eyes sparkling, and I opened my box, clapping my hands slightly. "Cute~" I immediately pulled out the gold coloured dress that would reach my knees and had small, puffy sleeves. Gold strands appeared around my head, pulling up my hair into a braided bun with my fringe gently pulled to one side, as I picked out the clothes I wanted and went behind the boxes. I am having no one inquire. Slipping on the dress, I pulled up the white tights, feeling that they were made of my special fabric. Placing on the golden small heeled shoes that tied around my ankles, I pulled on my white gloves that stopped at my wrists and covered all of my hand except my palms. Walking out again and going over to my box silently, I attached the blades to my thighs with their holsters. I pulled out the waist coat type thing that I have no name for and put it on, tying the strings at the front before I placed my sword on my back. The metal was black - I wasn't sure what it was made of - but had a normal hilt. Closing the box gently, I sat on top of it and checked the bottom of my shoes, smiling when I saw what I wanted, and stood up again, brushing off my dress.

"Aww!" I heard the blond woman's voice come in my direction. "Ain't you just a little cutie?"

"Thank you, Miss..." I trailed off, walking closer.

"Harley Quinn. Nice to meet 'cha."

"Nettie."

"Behold the voice of God." We turned and saw Amanda Waller appear on the screen. Okay, I know God does not look like that or be as mean. I immediately walked over to Chato, holding his hand gently. Rather than listen, my eyes wandered over to where the mystery youngster was, seeing him eyeing Boomerang - as I had overheard - with lights in his eyes. Ahh... A fanboy. How cute!

"If you die on me..." I whispered to Chato. "I'll find you in the next life and kill you myself."

* * *

 **AN: The history of Nettie and Rick will be explained at a later date.**

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IF THIS ONE'S A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I SHALL BE GETTING MY HANDS ON THE FILM SOON. Nihehehe**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE!**

 **I ANSWER GUEST REVIEWS AT THE BOTTOM OF EACH CHAPTER**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Currently, we're now all in a plane type thing, sitting in almost dead silence aside from two people, so I began to quietly tap my feet on the floor, being caught between Harley and Chato. We had also been joined by a scary looking man called Slipknot, which also happened to be the name of one of my son's favourite bands. He has forsaken and dirtied the name! The cause of the noise was Boomerang and the youngster, who were engaged in fast and eager conversation. I had learned the youngster was called Kaye, but I prefer youngster. Suddenly, a Japanese woman came aboard the plane with elegant walk-jumps like a baby deer. "You're late." Said Rick calmly, making her look down at him.

 _"I was busy."_ Fair enough girl, fair enough. Fortunately, I spoke Japanese because I lived there for about eight years.

"This is Katana!" Rick shouted over the sound of the plane getting ready to take off. "She's got my back. She can cut all you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowin' the lawn. I would advise not gettin' killed by her. He sword traps the souls of it's victims." That's pretty neat, to be honest. I want one. But I want a rainbow eraser that turns into a sword, because that would be cooler and more embarrassing for anyone who loses.

"Harley Quinn." Harley stuck her hand out, smiling widely. "Nice to meet'cha. Love your perfume, what is that? The scent of death?" She laughed slightly, causing Katana to readjust her hold on the sheathed sword, ready to pull it out and kill.

 _"Should I kill them?"_

"Whoa, easy cowgirl." Rick interjected lightly, obviously not completely against the idea. "Ain't that kind of a mission, have a seat."

"She seems nice." Harley smiled at Chato and I, nodding with her statement. I smiled, but turned to the now seated Katana.

 _"Killing is a bit harsh, lady. Refrain from your tendencies."_ I told her gently, waving my hand and letting the forms of little golden children dance to her. She waved them away and glared at me slightly from under the mask.

 _"None of your concern."_

 _"It is when you threaten me."_ I kept my tone soft, just to let her know that I wasn't trying to threaten her either. _"Why so brisk?"_

 _"You're criminals, you deserve death."_ Ouch... She wants to be salty, so can I.

 _"You were going to kill us willingly, and I have no doubts that you've killed too. That means you've broken laws. You're a criminal too."_

"Neith..." Oh no he didn't. I looked over a Rick, who was giving me the judgemental parent look.

"Yes, Flag?" I kept my tone salty, letting him know I didn't appreciate the name. He ran his tongue over his teeth from behind his lips.

"Back off."

"I was stating facts, not starting a fight, **_Richard_** , I'm sure she's more than capable of handling truth. She's a grown woman, after all." I crossed my left leg over the right and leaned into Chato, closing my eyes as the plane began to take off, determined to sleep the whole journey if I could.

"You scared?" I heard Chato whisper after a few minuted and I begrudgingly opened my eyes.

"Meh. Yes and no." I answered with a shrug. "Yes, because I have no idea where we going. No because ain't no way in hell am I dying somewhere I am not familiar with. If I was to die anywhere, it would be in my favourite Bubble Tea store from an overhaul of Bubble Tea and Chicken Nuggets." I nodded to myself. "N'Yes... That would be an epic death indeed."

"You wanna die by overeatin'?" Harley asked with a raised brow. "Kinda boring, cutie."

"Hey, you live by the Nuggets, you die by the Nuggets." I fired back, smiling slightly. "My brother made a joke once that I should get a tattoo that says 'Nug Life'."

"Please don't ever do that..." Chato mumbled, making me laugh. "I will beg you not to."

"I never will, don't worry. Now, I shall sleep!" My eyes slipped closed and I was immediately taken by sleep, having no shame in softly snoring on Chato's shoulder.

* * *

"AYE!" I cried as the plane thing jolted massively, snapping me awake as we began to fall in the air. "WHAT THE HELLLLLL?"

"We've been hit!"

"Nah shit, _**Richard**_! I couldn't frickin' tell!" I yelled and tried my best to stay stable as they plane went down faster. One hand wrapped around the red net stuff behind us and I grabbed Chato's shoulder to try and keep him stable, digging my fingers into his shoulder. Hang on, what am I doing? Jeez Louise, Nettie, come on... Letting go of the net and Chato, I put my arms out with my palms facing upward. _"Kulinda."_ I spoke softly and gold quickly flowed from my hands, creating a forcefield-like mass around the people inside the plane as we smashed into the ground. All of us we thrown around in the crash, but nobody died or got that badly injured. When we had stopped completely, I dropped the shield and stood up, stretching to get rid of the shakiness in my body from the crash. I swear, I don't care how tough you are, a plane crash shakes anyone. Everyone else stood up, heading towards the massive opening since the plane had basically ripped itself in half. Bloody useless machinery.

"Couldn't you have just protected the whole plane?" Rick asked as we walked out, making me snort.

"Could well have, but that's too much effort and it's an ugly plane, who'd want to use it again? Besides, I saved what was important. You're lucky I saved you when you gave me attitude, _**Richard**_."

"Can you stop saying my name like that?"

"Like what, Rich?"

"Like-" He cute himself off and sighed. "That's not too bad."

"Then you're not getting called it, _**Richard**_." I took off at a jog with Rick behind him, catching up to the others. I finally took in my surroundings and my mouth went dry. Nothing but destruction everywhere I turned...

"Yep, we're screwed." Kaye spoke with a dryer tone then my throat and I managed a smile.

"Don't be such a pessimist. We got this." As much I wanted to believe it, I worried if everyone would indeed make it out alive. What had Amanda got us into?

* * *

Kulinda = "Protect" in Swahili. It will be explained at some point why Nettie speaks in Swahili instead of Arabic or Egyptian. But today, is not that day.

Kaye was created by **ShadowIkeFrey** who should hopefully be uploading his own FanFiction soon.

* * *

 **Guest:** Beautiful story :)

 **Me:** Thank you so much :)

 **Guest:** I am loving this story! All the details with the characters are amazing. Keep writing !

 **Me:** Thank you for the love! And I shall write on!

 **PurpleLizard:** I love it so far! Please continue!

 **Me:** I shall continue! Alwayssss

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M STILL IN THE PROCESS OF GETTING THE FILM, SO I'M GOING BY MEMORY RIGHT NOW! IT SHALL BE SOON, I PROMISE!**

 **MORE TO COME SOOOOOOON!**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sister, are you there?" A voice echoed through the building where Neith was walking through. She had no idea how she'd been transported here, but she knew her siblings were here and she had to save them. Neith finally got out of the shadowy area, hand around the hilt of her sword. Her black hair was in a long, tight plait and she was in a see through silk dress, her markings on full display.

"Teti, where are you?" Ancient Egyptian flowed easily from her mouth as Neith entered another room, surveying the surroundings. Immediately, she recognised it as the Throne Room and her golden eyes landed on the Pharaoh's Throne, which her older brother should have been occupying, with her Mother's custom crown resting on the seat. The crown was pure gold and commemorated all of her battles, she had worn it with pride and it had gained her vast armies. Ascending up the stairs slowly, Neith turned quickly to see people packed into the Throne Room, all watching eagerly as she reached the actual Throne. Picking up the crown slowly, she turned to the crowd, seeing them all begin to cheer in joy at having her on the Throne. Briefly, her head turned back to the Throne with longing in her eyes, before they turned hard. Facing back to the audience, she gave a smile. "I deserve this. I have won many wars and have expanded Egypt's hold and our armies. I have proven myself to be able to rule this country more than a few times. I do deserve this." Golden fire enveloped her hands and the crown, the gold melting without it's power onto the floor. Her eyes burned with a far more ancient fire then the one in her hands, flicking her wrists to be free of any gold on her hands when the crown was completely melted. Cracking her neck slightly, she headed back down the stairs with her eyes focused. "That is what I think of you trying to convince me to leave my family. I will never leave the ones I love behind." She strode firmly out of the room and the fire evaporated. "I could leave them and be Queen..." She commented to herself as she continued to walk. "I could lead this country like my mother did, but she would have slapped me and reminded me that family is what matters. I cannot leave them."

"Sister!" Her younger brother's voice called, sounding much closer now, and her head snapped up. "Hurry!"

"Atumoris, where are you?" Neith called in slight desperation. Atumoris sounded very afraid, and it took a lot to unnerve that child.

"Help!" He screamed and her legs moved to a run, the dress not helping in the slightest.

"Where are you?!"

"We are where you would least expect." That was her older brother, and she began to turn in all directions. "We are where we hate to be, but must be. We did not ask for this place, but it has followed all of us our whole lives."Neith stopped, thinking deeply.

"Where you would least expect..."She repeated gently, her brain whirring. "We are where we hate to be... We did not ask for it, yet it has followed us all..."Everything suddenly fell into place and Neith turned around, running as fast as she could towards the false Throne Room, throwing the door opened and pushing aside every person. She stood in front of the Throne, her hand outstretched.

 ** _"_ This is your only chance, Neith." **Neith turned to see their current High Priest. **"If you sit on that Throne, then you shall become the Queen of Egypt in the real Realm as well. Forget your siblings, they are only pieces in a game. You are what is important. You are what Egypt needs to thrive and survive."**

"No." Neith shook her head, raising her hand and the Throne began to crumble. "None of us want this Throne, it means nothing, but we are bound by duty. We are bound even further to each other, and I will not leave them. No matter what you may say... You will not convince me any further. As the Throne crumbled away completely, a stone slab moved out of the way and her siblings slowly climbed out. "They mean more to me than a golden chair ever will."

* * *

"Nettie?" I snapped back to reality and looked up at Chato, who was looking down with a very worried expression. I nodded and kept walking to catch up to the others.

"I just had the weirdest vision..." I shook my head to be free of whatever that was, walking beside Rick with a lick of my lips. "It just happened again." I murmured softly, seeing Boomerang talking lowly to Slipknot.

"Another vision?" He murmured back and I nodded. "How many others have you had since we last saw each other?"

"This is first one since Krakow." I shrugged slightly, frowning when a breeze passed and the bottom of my dress dared to ruffle a little too much. "There shall be no Marilyn Monroe moments here, thank you." Our eyes snapped up when Slipknot suddenly took off into the air. "What the-" Rick quickly put his finger on Slipknot's picture that was on his arm tablet, Slipknot's head exploding milliseconds afterwards. I gasped slightly, covering my mouth with one hand and where they injected me with the other. I turned my head to Boomerang, who simply shrugged and I sighed, shaking my head. _"Really?"_ I mouthed and he nodded.

"Just wanted to see if they were fakin' or not." I deapanned as Kaye walked over to stand close by Boomerang.

"Careful there, youngling, he might try getting your brains blown out to." I walked back slightly to see Rick was off on a tangent again.

"You next?" He asked Chato, making me raise an eyebrow. I didn't think Chato had any intention of leaving this little group if I was staying. Was Rick just picking on him because we were dating? Maybe because of the tattoos? Was Rick trying to get him riled up.

"Leave him alone, Richard." I kept the salt out of my tone, cracking my neck slightly. "Come on, let's move past this mess."

"Couldn't have worded it better myself." Kaye stepped over Slipknot's body without the slightest care, making me roll my eyes.

"Are you always this positive?"

"I'm not a fan of sarcasm." Kaye turned his head slightly as I reached his side, everyone else close by. His cockney accent sounded so odd, and it didn't match how he looked. Remember how I said I was funny about those kinds of people?

"Tough luck, I live off it." I gave a grin and moved back to be inside the group. "I think he's a bit of a loner." I told Harley and she nodded, looking down at me slightly. Without the heels, she was a good two inches taller than me, but having the heels on didn't help at all. She nodded with pursed lips, tilting her head.

"Shame, he's kinda adorable. I'd be his friend."

"I thought I was the adorable one?" I questioned and laughed slightly. "I'd be his friend too. He needs friends to warm up too, don't cha think?"

"You're my cutie pie, there's a difference." She winked and pinched my cheek slightly.

"'Ey!" I flapped my hand around and she laughed, her head thrown back slightly.

"That's why your a cutie, not adorable."

"What's the difference?"

"Cuties look a bit more mature, but adorable people tend to remind me of kids, for some reason." She shrugged. "I dunno." She began to walk with a strange beat, practically bouncing on her feet. "Come on, I'm ready to swing this baby?" She gave a practice swing with her bat, before pretending to make it a shotgun.

"Stay crazy, Harley." I shook my head with a smile. It faded when we were stopped, Rick and his team moving ahead to hide behind a car. Deadshot and Katana soon followed, making me move to be beside Chato. I stared at where they were looking and saw human-like figures, my eyes narrowing. "What in Ra's good name are they?"

"Not human." Kaye added and I threw him a look.

"Really? I thought they were golden haired children with braids skipping to a picnic." I whispered, punching his arm slightly. "Don't be slick with me, young Padiwan."

"Pada-what?"

"Be quiet." My finger landed on his lips, but he shook his head and melted into the shadows. I raised my eyebrows, not even able to his outline, before I saw him emerge out of the shadows by Rick. What the hell? There are too many weird things happening and I don't like it. Rolling my shoulders, I felt my fingers beginning to tingle, but I shook them to clear it. I looked up at Chato, who looked very nervous (even under the tattoos) and I couldn't blame him. I gave a small smile, but my head whipped around when gunshots were let off. My face turned into a firm mask as I speed walked forward, my hands tingling again, seeing they looked human but were covered in bubble-type things and were basically matte black. Whatever they were, I may not have to take any part in this... The tingling in my hands increased and I realised I didn't have a choice. My powers wanted to be used and flexed, not cooped up. "Fine, you win..." I raised my hand, preparing to use my gifts, until Rick got surrouded. Both Harley and I ran over, my hand shooting out again and a large burst of energy followed, coming out in a golden ball. Most of them got blown off, Harley handling the last one, and I pulled Rick up. "Come on soldier, you can do better than that." My gifts were singing at being used, so I allowed a small smile as my eyes became fuelled with ancient fire. Maybe we would make it out alive.

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Review if you like it!

Follow/Favourite if you really like it (or love it)

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

0^0 Weasel!


End file.
